Pairing describes associating devices with each other. For example, a multi-device remote control may need to be paired with the associated television, or a Bluetooth headset may be paired with the mobile phone that the user would like to use with it.
Generally, in the prior art pairing the devices was a long and involved process. For example, a typical pairing of a Bluetooth headset with a phone may include the following steps:                The headset:                    Put the headset into “Discoverable” mode (usually by holding a button or sequence of buttons) so that the phone can find it.            Refer to your headset's user manual to find out the PIN code.                        The phone:                    From the home screen, press and hold the Home key.            Select the “Communications Manager” (second option)            Press the “Settings” menu and choose “Bluetooth Settings”            Choose Menu>Devices            Choose Menu>New            After a few seconds, the name of your headset will be displayed along with any other Bluetooth devices in range. Highlight the name of the headset that you wish to pair and press the ‘Next’ key.            Enter the PIN code (found in the headset manual) to bond the two devices together.            Press “Next” to pass by the renaming of the headset.            On the services screen, ensure that the “Wireless Stereo” service is ticked then press “Done”            Press “Done” on the next screen, then “Done” on the Next, then “Done” on the next.            Press Exit to leave the Communication Manager                        
As can be seen, this process is rather involved and requires a lot of steps, including looking up codes in a handbook and working through multiple menus.